


Smoldering Heights

by Avan Ariel (AvanArial)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, BOTHERED, Different AU’s, Don’t read if you’re innocent, F/M, Hot, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lemon, Marichat, Private bookmark it idc, Smut, adrienette - Freeform, comment and kudos if ur brave, duh - Freeform, enjoy sinners, for fun, i was bored, ladrien, literally all smut, smut one shots, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvanArial/pseuds/Avan%20Ariel
Summary: “Is that a challenge, m’lady?”“Challenge? Chaton, that’s a command.”[Warning]: Literally all sin, but who doesn’t enjoy adequately written sin, so here’s some (hopefully) adequately written sin.(updates are usually once or twice a week).





	1. Drunk Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> In the famous words of BullySquadess, 
> 
> Enjoy sinners

“My l-lady, you’re drunk,” Chat Noir whimpered pathetically.

He was pressed to an alley wall, Ladybug’s body firmly against him. 

“Mmm, you smell good~” the spotted heroine drawled lazily with a smile that made Chat’s heart jump. She traced a finger up his jaw and down his neck, her eyes hungrily following. Chat Noir stifled himself as the girl’s thigh pressed delicately against the inner parts of his legs, so close to where he had always wanted her to feel, to touch. To play. 

But he couldn’t let her get to him like this. He shouldn’t.

Ladybug leaned in sensually toward Chat’s neck, lips parted hazily. The dark hero could feel the heat of his lady’s breath against his throat and his spine shivered while his leather tail swished aggressively back and forth. His breathing was short, nearly non-existent.

“Ladybug,” he choked out again, his voice cracking as the spotted heroine’s wet lips made contact with his throat. “T-the drink must’ve been spiked. Th-this isn’t you.” The lady’s tongue followed her lips, pleasurably hot and sticky against Chat’s skin as she sucked at him. 

Chat Noir whimpered heatedly again, but he gripped his lady’s hips to push her back as she pressed them against his own. He was trying to resist the temptation. But it was getting harder.

_He_  was getting harder.

”Someone’s happy,” Ladybug cooed with a girlish giggle. Chat was about to ask what she meant when he felt her hand rest firmly against the bulge between his legs. His knees buckled while his hips gave a harsh, primal buck into her palm, rubbing against her desperately. 

Ladybug’s hand moved to cup all of Chat through the suit, his bulge in its entirety. She gave it a firm, mindblowing squeeze. 

Then, she did it again. And, again.

And, again, until a steady rhythm of rubbing, touching, and squeezing Chat Noir’s solidly throbbing, clothed cock had developed. Chat Noir moaned through gritted teeth again.

“Damn it, bug. This isn’t you. We can’t do this~” 

But the hero’s actions defied his noble words when Ladybug’s other hand joined the party, caressing and cupping him gently beneath his aching balls. Chat Noir lightly grinded into Ladybug’s hand, matching the pace of her erotic massaging. Ladybug squeezed harder and Chat’s legs nearly gave out on him. He took a large, much-needed gulp of air and shut his eyes.

The spotted hero laughed gently and smiled.

Without a word, she stopped her play with his erection and knelt to her knees, face to face with the sinful predicament held captive by Chat’s tight leather suit.

“What are you doing, m’lady?” Chat’s voice was a hoarse whisper. 

Ladybug looked up at his conflicted, pleasure-filled eyes, and smirked.

Chat Noir clenched his fists by his sides, using all the willpower he had left to resist from throwing off his transformation right there and fucking her senseless. Fucking _himself_  senseless. 

Ladybug’s bluebell eyes wandered away from his face, returning to their desired target.

“This doesn’t look too comfortable,” she commented idly, placing her hands on either side of Chat Noir’s prominent bulge. Chat twitched beneath her fingers, his body begging that she cup him once more. Touch him.

“Should I kiss it better?”

Chat Noir’s mind melted in that instant and his body went up in flames, every ounce of blood rushing to his groin (if it hadn’t already). He had no words. Ladybug’s lips caressed his leather clad erection and Chat’s restrained cock flexed hard against the fabric of his suit, begging to meet the girl’s mouth in the flesh. The dark hero worked futilely to suppress an illicit and pathetic whimper. The girl giggled innocently again. 

“No need to keep yourself quiet.” Her giggling demeanor had become devious and sinful in an instant. “Come on, kitty, say my name...”

A sloppy kiss to his erection. 

“Loud please~”

Her lips parted widely and, before the hero could comprehend, Chat’s tautly clad cock was deep in her mouth, wet, slick, and throbbing violently against her hot tongue.

Chat Noir bit his own tongue (and he bit it _hard_ ), trying to keep from screaming in ecstasy and alerting everyone in a mile’s radius of _exactly_ what was going down in the tiny dark alley outside _Andevour’s_ Bar and Liquor Store. 

But his tongue was beginning to hurt from the clench of his teeth, and the wet, hot, incessant sucking of Ladybug’s mouth on his tightly bound sex was unrelenting.

“Ladybug,” he finally gave in to whimpering, his voice needier than he’d hoped it would be. Chat gripped Ladybug’s hair with his hands. He wanted more touch, more heat, more roughness. He _needed_ more. Chat Noir pumped himself into his lady’s mouth, slowly yet firmly so. Ladybug hummed in delight, and the vibrations from her voice sent a heavy wave of pleasure through Chat Noir’s groin, piling itself on top of the growing mound of tension that was begging to be released, to be spent. Chat pumped harder, moaning loud and long. His suit was leather, but it was thin, breathable. He could practically feel the girl’s saliva dripping and running on top of him. Her lush mouth sucking him off like a lollipop, teasing and licking at the sweetness that was _him_.

But how he wished, still, to do away with the suit, to allow his aggravated sex freedom, freedom to plunge itself into the back of Ladybug’s throat, flesh against her tongue, as he—

Chat Noir’s head was light and dizzy from the pleasure. His body felt numb, as if every part of his brain was concentrated on feeling and absorbing this one, mindblowing sensation.

On the electric truth that was Ladybug’s moist mouth on his erection.

 

Well...that  _was, past tense,_  Ladybug’s moist mouth on his erection.

Ladybug had suddenly stopped her ministrations. She released Chat’s bulge from her mouth with a wet pop. 

Chat Noir watched her expectantly, excitedly.

Perhaps she’d ask him to detransform so she could take him truly and fully in her mouth. 

Or better yet, in her.

 

But, nope. 

 

Ladybug made no move to continue her kissing, caressing, or sucking, nor did she ask him to destransform. Instead, she stood up, a sly smirk on her lips.

Chat Noir watched her in confusion as she eyed his large, effectively hardened predicament before looking up at him, satisfied. 

Then, she clumsily turned on her heels and began walking up the street.

Chat gaped after her.

“W-wait! You’re just gonna pull all that and then leave me? Like this?!” To say he was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. 

Ladybug smirked, 

pulled out her yo-yo,

blew a kiss,

and zipped away.

A befuddled, hot, and bothered Chat Noir was left lonely in the dark tiny alley of _Andevour’s_ Bar and Liquor Store.

“Being drunk makes her an even worse tease. Noted,” he muttered, grimacing as he dropped his transformation. Adrien clutched at his aching groin and glared angrily at Plagg who had begun to laugh hysterically.

“And what do _you_ find so funny?” he hissed, completely unamused. 

Plagg just smirked. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” he quipped. “I like being fed, so I think I’ll keep my trap shut.”


	2. In Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not try this at school please lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some public-ness for you. 
> 
> Enjoy, sinners.

Adrien was what most people would call an angel.

He never cursed. He was never disrespectful. He was always kind. 

He was the definition of perfect. 

But right now? 

Adrien Agreste had never felt more undeserving of the reverent title in his life. 

He was currently in class, among _peers_ , and all his hormonal mind could think about was getting into the delicate panties (pink no doubt) that the girl next to him likely wore. 

_If she’s wearing any at all_. 

Adrien shuttered miserably at the thought as he glanced to the girl with whom his desk was shared. A girl who, Adrien had recently discovered, was also his crime-fighting partner, Ladybug. 

That morning, Adrien had taken the liberty of wearing sweatpants since his father was away on a business trip, and he had enjoyed this rare occurring liberty up until a certain point. 

That point being the conspicuous tent his overexcited body had decided to pitch between the crux of his legs with the loose fabric. 

Adrien let out a frustrated huff as he tried to focus his attention on his teacher, who was currently talking about—

“You good?” A silky voice whispered. Adrien’s head snapped to Marinette in an instant and he smiled a little too widely. 

“I’m fine,” he whispered shakily. Marinette searched his face once more, slightly concerned, but she nodded and directed her attention back to the front. 

Adrien’s eyes lingered. 

They traveled down Marinette’s body with a guilty hesitance, taking in the short, soft shorts she wore and the tight tank that held her deliciously sized breasts up and out like ripe fruits, fresh and ready to be picked. 

Adrien’s cock flexed, the tent in his pants growing and his breathing becoming short. Was that outfit within dress code? Somehow, he doubted it, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“You sure you’re good?” 

Adrien’s eyes broke back from their salacious journey again to the girl’s face.

“W-why do you ask?” His voice cracked mid-sentence. _Smooth, Adrien. Smooth._

“Your face is red,” Marinette mused, bewildered and worried. “Why?” 

Adrien’s eyes wandered anywhere, everywhere but her, searching for an escape, an excuse. 

But he was a terrible liar. He knew that. 

And, unfortunately for him, so did she. 

And, also unfortunately for him, his dick’s makeshift tent was showing, a lot. 

“Someone’s excited,” Marinette cooed meanly. 

Adrien blushed harder (if it was possible), avoiding her eyes. 

Her voice, beyond the mocking and teasing, was sultry, hot.  

And Adrien hated her for it because—surprise!—his dick didn’t. 

Before the model had the time to process, a dainty finger reached out and traced lazily around his erection. It tailed around the whole of him, coming to a final resting on the tip of his still-clothed sex. Adrien’s muscles went rigged, in both pleasure and horror, and his erection hardened beneath her touch. 

“LB,” he hissed to the girl (who was now very much enthralled with his predicament). “Are you crazy?! We’re in _class_.”

Marinette glanced innocently to the boy’s troubled face for only a moment before gazing back down, her eyes glossing with a lustfully. 

“Can I touch?” she whispered. 

Adrien choked on air. 

‘Yes.’

“We. Are. In. _Class_.”

Marinette pouted. 

“That doesn’t answer the question, Agreste.”

The boy stared at her for a long second before giving a defeated sigh. How the hell was he supposed to refuse such a thing? 

‘Touch me.’

“Okay, yeah. You can.”

Adrien bit his lip as one of Marinette’s hands snaked itself toward the waistband of sweats, smoothly slipping inside of them. 

But his diligently bitten lip did nothing to suppress the loud gasp that escaped his mouth when Marinette’s hand cupped him firmly through his boxers and his cock flexed, begging to meet in the flesh. And, to Adrien’s complete mortification, the teacher, along with every single classmate, turned to him, brows raised in silent question. 

“I'm sorry, what did you say, Adrien?” Ms. Bustier asked, oblivious (along with the rest) to the actions occurring beneath the teen’s desk. Adrien’s hands clenched his seat and he nearly gasped again as Marinette wickedly began to rub his aching bulge, sparing him no mercy in pleasure as she massaged him thoroughly through the thin material of his underwear. 

Adrien was sweating a storm. 

“S-sorry,” Adrien managed to croak to the waiting teacher. “Thought I saw a f-fly.” His voice tripped and stuttered each time Marinette groped him firmer, rubbed him more. Adrien felt caught between heaven and hell. 

The teacher, without further questioning, resumed the class and Adrien relaxed slightly. 

Only for his muscles to again contract violently as Marinette’s hand found its way beneath his boxer to the flesh of his tightly wound cock, giving a primal thrust. But he managed to remain silent this time, his mouth clamped and teeth grit hard. 

“I’m impressed,” Marinette whispered evilly. “That you’re able to stay so quiet.”

Adrien didn’t answer her, for fear of allowing a more revealing sound to leak through. And it was a wise decision because, at that moment, Marinette’s hand wrapped itself wholly around Adrien’s throbbing cock and her thumb caressed his swollen head, spreading the precum that seeped steadily from its tip. 

Adrien wanted to scream. To throw himself back, limp in his chair, and let her work him thoroughly, _finish_ him thoroughly. 

But, instead, the teen stared glassily ahead at the classroom board, fighting to act normal, denying the urge to let out a filthy moan. Adrien turned his eyes warily to Marinette and his gaze went dark. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight,” he growled lowly, “you won't even be able to walk tomorrow.” 

Marinette giggled deviously and gave a sly pump to his cock, causing the model to bite his lip again and desperately clutch at the desk. 

“What’s that, hot stuff?” Marinette asked innocently, lilting her head. “Did you say something?” 

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, to retort her, but all that escaped was a strangled and needy rasp as Marinette pumped his solid, throbbing cock again, building a steady rhythm. 

Adrien’s shoulders leaned against the back of his chair and his hands balled into fists on his desk. 

“Fuck, Mari,” he whimpered. 

But the whimper had been had little too loudly.

“Excuse me?” 

Adrien’s glassy eyes wandered lazily to the owner of the voice, Ms. Bustier. His groin was still receiving the touch from the girl next to him. 

“I've never heard that language from you before, and to Marinette no less, neither have you ever interrupted me during class.”

‘Well, I’ve also never gotten a handjob during class sooo, first time for everything.’ The soft hand currently flush and pumping his swollen dick was more than enough to make sure the teen didn’t forget. 

“I’m sorry. M-Mari just...nevermind. I'm just s-s-sorry.” 

The hand rubbing his cock was becoming more incessant, rapidly building a speed that made Adrien hum and buzz internally, his body growing numb with pleasure.  

He wanted to cum. He wanted to cum bad. 

Adrien reached a hand into his pants and groped his aching balls, squeezing and rubbing them as Marinette continued to massage his slick shaft. The tip of his flexed cock streamed precum, heavily dampening his boxers. 

“I want to pump you full of me.” The model’s voice was throaty as if he’d swallowed gravel, but it stayed restrained to a hoarse whisper. “To fuck you till you can’t stand.” Adrien felt Marinette’s thumb press against the swollen tip of his cock and he winced, harshly biting his tongue to suppress a groan as she rubbed it while continuing to pump him, to stroke him. His hands continued to grope and rub his own balls that ached and throbbed for release. 

“Are you actually going to make me cum in here?” 

Marinette smirked at him. 

“I like to finish what I start.” 

The squeezing, the groping, the aching, the throbbing. It was building. 

Adrien suppressed another groan and tossed his head back, fantasies crawling through his mind. He could envision her not just stroking, but sucking him, her moist tongue slicking against the hot flesh of his throbbing cock as her mouth took him in. The tip of his head she’d lick and suck and tease before plunging all of him into the back of her throat again, her head bobbing up and down on his lap as her hands groped his aching balls and—

Adrien let out a gargled moan as his hips jerked up and cum spilled heavily from the slit of his cock, effectively soaking his boxers in semen along with Marinette’s hand. He slumped in his chair as his legs went completely numb and a dizzying high overtook his body. 

Marinette gave his softening shaft a few more cum slicked strokes before withdrawing her hand from his pants altogether. 

Both teens stared hazily at each other from the corner of their eyes until—

“Ahem.”

An annoyed throat from the front of the class was cleared. Ms. Bustier was staring annoyedly and suspiciously at him. 

“What on earth has you being so disruptive today, Mr. Agreste? And jumpy?“

Marinette glanced at Adrien with a devious glint in her eye before answering the teacher for him. 

“We found the annoying fly that was pestering Adrien, Ms. Bustier.” A sly smirk. “But don’t worry. I think we finished it off pretty well.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this stuff and then I hate myself for a super long time after lmao. 
> 
> (I update when I can which is usually once a week)


	3. Promises (In Session pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien’s payback that night of In Session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, sinners

“First, you wear nothing but shorts and a tank to school. And now you’re down to nothing but that same tank and some panties? M’lady, are you trying to kill me?” 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to enter my personal domain, especially at this ungodly hour,” Marinette grumbled back. 

Chat Noir grinned deviously. 

“Your skylight was open. I took it as an invitation.” The dark hero put a thoughtful finger to his chin. “And, if I remember correctly, I made you a promise today in class. You know, when you kept touching me while the teacher was asking questions.” 

Marinette’s body tensed excitedly, her hands stilling from their needlework, but she wouldn’t look at her partner. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her blushing face and creeping smile. 

“Nope, I don’t recall any such promise or touching,” she quipped back lightly, resuming her stitching on the shoulder sleeve of her mannequin. She could hear his footsteps as Chat Noir stalked up behind her, and then she could feel his breath on her neck as he lingered not a hair’s width away. 

“Do you...need me to jog your memory?” he asked lightly, his tone full of mischief. Marinette smiled, but still wouldn’t face him. 

“And how would you do that?” she played him back. She could practically hear the grin in his voice. 

“How about...like this?” 

Marinette gasped as two of Chat’s gloved fingers pressed against her damp, pantied sex from behind, rubbing deliciously. Her knees buckled and her thighs clamped together, and Chat smirked. 

“Memory jogged yet?” 

Marinette defiantly shook her head. 

“N-not even close,” she answered shakily, gripping her mannequin for support. Her spine arched as her backside rose, allowing Chat better access to her sensitive flesh. The hero willingly continued to massage and pleasure her, thoroughly enjoying the heat and wet that sapped from his lady’s plushness through her panties, along with the delicate whimpers that were beginning to drip off her tongue. His cock flexed hard against the tight fabric of his suit, begging to be touched, but he ignored it, for now at least. 

“You’re beautiful like this, m’lady,” Chat breathlessly breathed. Marinette whimpered again, but it was half out of frustration. 

“A-are you just gonna t-tease me all night?” she whined, backing her hips toward him, desperately trying for more friction. “I r-recall a promise of not being able to walk tomorrow.” 

Chat grinned. 

“Oh, so you do recall?” 

Using his free hand, the dark hero tugged the girl’s panties down till they fell to her ankles, resting against the floor. His thinly gloved hand resumed its previous ministrations on her slick, naked flesh, reveling in how soaked and swollen it truly was. 

“D-damn it, Chat Noir. D-detransform and put something i-inside of me,” Marinette hissed between the spots of pleasure his hand brought her. The cat smirked. 

“What, you want this?” he asked innocently. Marinette gasped as his fingers were replaced by a very solid, very heated bulge. 

She moaned and ground her hips back against him primally. Chat Noir nearly choked on air as a wave of pleasure shot through his groin, her sopping sex pressed  deliciously against him, coating his clothed cock with a generous layer of slick heat. Chat stilled her grinds, putting his hands to her hips and pushing his bulge away from her. Marinette groaned in frustration at the loss of touch. 

“Maybe we’ll come back to that, m’lady.” Chat’s voice was deep and strained, as if he were struggling to maintain control of it. “But first...”

A gloved hand pressed against the top of Marinette’s back, bending her over further and raising her backside fully into the air, completely vulnerable. 

“...Do I have ‘permission’ to enter your ‘personal domain’?”

Marinette opened her mouth to retort his phrasing, but all that escaped was an erotic, high pitched gasp as Chat Noir’s lips met her lower ones in a sloppy, heated kiss. She cried out his name as her body pulsed in pleasure and the dark hero grinned into her, her sounds egging him on. He slipped his hot tongue into her swollen flesh, slick and playful, licking and lapping at the insides of her tight, plush walls. Marinette let out another long moan, Chat’s name again entwined with it. 

“Hmmm?” Chat hummed into her teasingly. The vibrations trembled through Marinette’s throbbing core and a wave of pleasure splashed throughout her body, her knees becoming weak. She cried out for more. 

Chat all too willingly hummed again. He sucked at her sloppily as her sweet juices coated his face and her hot sex contracted desperately around his lips and tongue. His mind couldn’t help but envision his cock in their place, soaked and tight within her. The image made him hum again and reach to massage his own aching sex. Another moan was elicited from the girl. 

Chat’s hums became more insistent as he pleasured himself through his suit along with his lady, and Marinette felt her body succumbing to the explicit heat and sensation. Her thighs clenched desperately together as her wet sex began to drip down down her legs. Chat continued to hum and purr against her, his wet lips sinfully sucking at her as his tongue twisted and sloshed within her tight walls. 

A sound nearing a scream leapt from Marinette’s mouth as her body gave in to the incessant pleasure, her soaked flesh wrenching about and contracting violently on Chat’s eager tongue and lips, totally and utterly drenching him in her. 

“A-Adrien~” she moaned loudly. Chat let out a strangled moan at the use of his real name and pulled his mouth away from his lady’s slick and trembling body. His cock throbbed painfully against the confines of his suit. 

“S-say that again,” he demanded, his voice cracking. 

“A-Adrien~” Marinette obliged, still bent over. Chat gripped his swollen bulge and began to rub it, his free hand groping his aching balls through the thin fabric of his suit. 

“Again,” he growled wildly. And again, she did. Chat’s eyes stayed glassily trained on Marinette’s still soaked sex as he worked himself through the suit, his cock solidly flexed while his mind ran primally astray, like a cat in heat. 

“Again.”

How it’d feel to put him balls deep in her tight, wet flesh. 

“Again.”

To pump into her flushed, swollen sex as she screamed his name and contracted around his thick, aching cock. 

“Again.” 

To release himself inside her core, filling her with _him_. 

“A-agai—“

Chat Noir spent himself violently within the suit, his hips thrusting emptily into the air. He cried out and his knees buckled as the high overtook him, coursing through the entirety of his body in one sinful sweep, knocking him to a kneel on the floor with the overwhelming ecstasy. 

“Plagg is going to kill me,” he groaned as the pleasured sensation finally passed. 

Marinette giggled, turning to her lover and partner with a sympathetic deviousness. 

“Next time,” she admonished slyly. “Detransform when I say so, and you won’t have that problem.” 

Chat Noir stared at her, eyes glinting devilishly. 

“Is that a challenge, m’lady?” 

Marinette only smirked and brought a reckless finger to beneath the dark hero’s chin. 

“Challenge?” she whispered, sultry and sweet— purely conniving and evil. 

 

“Chaton, that’s a command.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the HELL do I WRITE THIS STUFF??? I feel like such a terrible person lmao I need holy water!!! Ughhh

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be whenever I can. I’m have an actual fanfiction going on rn, so I’ve gotta update that too.
> 
> But if you enjoyed, subscribe ;)
> 
> Cya sinners


End file.
